Thrown Out of the Arena
In Robot Wars history, there have been many instances of a robot being Thrown Out of the Arena (shortened to OotA). This involved a competitor robot defeating an opponent by means of flipping or otherwise causing it to fall over the Robot Wars Arena walls, where it could no longer take part in the battle. The first instance of this was in the Grand Final Eliminator of Series 3, where Chaos 2 threw Firestorm out of the arena. Since then there have been 59 other instances of robots being thrown from the arena. House Robots also picked up on this movement and Sir Killalot, Mr Psycho and Matilda began to conclude a robot's defeat by throwing it from the arena, as did the Arena Floor Flipper on two occasions. The current holder of the most OotAs is Dantomkia, having defeated nine robots in this way. Leaderboard #'Dantomkia (9') - Dantomkia broke the original record set by Chaos 2, defeating 9 robots in this way. It very often defeated very strong contenders by throwing them out, such as Hypno-Disc, Panic Attack, Behemoth and Chaos 2 itself. #'Firestorm (7)' - Firestorm had the ability to raise its front end whilst firing its flipper. This innovative system allowed it to simply shove other robots out of the arena. It managed to flip out seven robots. It is also the only front-hindged flipper robot to defeat a robot in this manner, although Mute did come close. Also the first robot to be flipped out of the arena. #'Chaos 2 (6)' - The very first robot to achieve the feat, Chaos 2 defeated 6 opponents in this manner. However, its very last OotA was followed by Dantomkia's first, who then took the record. #'Thermidor 2 (4)' - Thermidor 2 was the first robot to flip two robots out of the arena in one battle. Also the joint best performing robot in this category to have not been flipped out of the arena itself #'Atomic (4)' - Atomic holds the record for the most consecutive OotA flips, as it sent a robot out of the arena in every single one of its four victories of Series 7. Also the joint best performing robot in this category to have not been flipped out of the arena itself. #'Bigger Brother (3)' - Bigger Brother's much improved flipper of Series 5 saw it throw out its first two opponents, and only failing to defeat two others due to their design. #'Gravity (3)' - Gravity's flipper was so powerful that it threw Hydra into the air, causing it to land on the arena wall. It also dispatched the OotA champion Dantomkia in this way in less than six seconds. #'Tsunami (3)' - This German robot had enourmous power, defeating all three of its opponents in this way before losing in a similar fashion to X-Terminator #'Raging Knightmare/Raging Reality (3)' - Raging Reality/Knightmare flipped out three robots, including the heat favourite Spawn Again in Series 7. #'M2 (2)' - M2 was the first robot to throw two robots out of the arena in Series 7. #'Spawn Again (2)' - When it was working, Spawn Again's flipper could easily dispach robots over the arena wall, and from a fair distance back. #'Wheely Big Cheese (2)' - Wheely Big Cheese's second OotA is the most famous flip in Robot Wars, defeating Axe Awe in this manner from the centre of the arena. Wheely Big Cheese only required one flip each to defeat its two OotA'd opponents #'Behemoth (2)' - The first non-flipper to achieve this, lifting and pushing out two opponents rather than flipping them #'X-Terminator (2)' - The first heavyweight robot not to use a flipping or lifting weapon to pull off an OotA by using a flywheel. Also managed to dispatch the seemingly unstoppable Tsunami in this way. #'Gemini (1)' - The second robot to achieve an OotA, by double-teaming The Creature and flipping it out. #'St Agro (1)' - Unusual design for flipper, but proved powerful nonetheless, disposing of The Scrapper. #'Iron Awe 2.1 (1)' - Also holding the record for having been thrown out the most times, Iron Awe's only flip was against Heat Favourites Bigger Brother, who had been dominating the battle. #'General Carnage (1)' - The only robot to not make at least a heat final and yet achieve an OotA #'Bulldog Breed (1)' - Bulldog Breed's only OotA came at the beginning of a destructive run in the Tag Team Terror, flipping out reigning champs Pussycat in the process, a feat that not even Dantomkia and Chaos 2 could achieve. #'Storm 2 (1)' - An immensely powerful charge that sent The Steel Avenger flying over the wall. The only OotA without a moving weapon #'Judge Shred 3 (1)' - Judge Shred's only OotA was against Corkscrew Two, who it dispatched with a powerful flip. Marked a dramatic improvement in Judge Shred. #'Combat Ant (1)' - In the Extreme 1 Antweight competiton, Combat Ant's disc hit Pants, sending it flying out of the Antweight Arena. The only non-heavyweight to flip another robot out, and the first OotA with a flywheel. Competitior OotA Flips Series 3 Series 4 Extreme Series 1 Series 5 thumb|300px|right|The most legendary OOTA in Robot Wars history. Series 6 Extreme Series 2 Series 7 House Robot OotA's When the faze began to catch on, House Robots began to drop defeated robots out of the arena, or send them flying out. Extreme Series 1 Series 5 Series 6 Extreme Series 2 Series 7 Dutch Series 2 Extreme Warriors Series 2 Nickelodeon Robot wars Category:Terminology